1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games and more particularly to a novel and improved mini-volleyball game apparatus for play by two players each sitting or kneeling in their own portion of the playing court.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Competitive games of different types and nature, such as basketball, baseball, football, and the like have always proven quite popular among the general population, the difficulty in playing of such games being the requirement of a large amount of space required for play along with the simultaneous gathering of a large number of individuals required in the play, such as a minimum of at least eighteen players in baseball for two teams.
Recognizing the disadvantages of having to obtain such a large play area along with gather such a large number of people together, it would be desirable to provide a game which could be played by two players in a competitive manner and without requiring a large amount of space along with it being possible to play the game both on hard and soft surfaces varying between concrete such as a driveway or basement, and sand, such as found on a beach.